Perfectly Dark
by Melinda Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Ginny’s daughter suffers a loss that triggers her inner demons. She goes to Draco Malfoy to learn the Dark Arts and become powerful. Soon she’s on a path that leads to deaths, power, family love, and a Romance with her teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Being Ebony Potter, the eldest daughter of _famous_ Harry Potter and virtuous Ginny Weasley Potter is not an easy spot to hold. There was always a certain aura surrounding me, to many assumptions. Until I was fifteen I enjoyed the glow, was perfectly happy to be in Gryffindor, and worked hard at making the Quiditch team. A task which I accomplished with ease by second year when I was a beater. I wore my dark hair and 'sparkling green eyes' with pride enjoying nothing more than when I was told I was the 'spitting image of my father. A real Daddy's girl I was. I didn't even mind getting harassed by Snape; it was just proof that I was a Potter. From first year until the end of fifth, I was the perfect child. 

To complete my perfect little life I had my best friend Jenny. She and I stuck together through it all. We even had plans to live next to each other once we grew up. Due to the fact that she was the other beater on the house team, shared my dorm room, and was in all my classes, other kids in our year stared referring to us collectively as 'Jebony'. We were never apart. To be quiet honest she was just like family, I called her parents by their first names and she called mine 'Ginny' and 'Harry'. 

After my fifth year, the summer before my sixth, my whole life changed. The Death Eaters were starting to join ranks again. Of course _my father_ had defeated Voldermort once and for all years back, but now there were rallying together with out a Dark Lord but a Dark Council. At the head of the council was Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew he wasn't the true _power_ behind the Death Eaters but he was the one who held the reigns. No one was taking the attacks very seriously due to the firm belief in the fact that Voldermort was gone for good. I remember listening that summer to my parents talking in the kitchen once they thought I was asleep. 

"Harry, all I'm saying is be careful, I don't want to lose you," my mother was saying 

"It's just a few idle attacks. They'll get bored soon enough." my father replied. 

"But they're going to come after you." 

"No they won't. They're just having what they call fun, sickening as it may be. They wouldn't try and kill me that would be detrimental to their cause. The instant we get attacked is when people start taking the threat seriously, the only reason they're succeeding so well now is because the ministry is turning a blind eye." 

"I'm, just worried for you and the girls of course." my mother said referring to me and Stacy, my younger sister by five years. 

"Don't be sweetie, if any one is safe it's us." Overhearing that conversation dissolved any fears I once had. In truth I was feeling much as my mother had but like I've said, I was proud to be a Potter and trusted my father with all my heart. If he said everything would be okay, I believed it would. Our little nuclear family was okay in truth. Father was right, none of the Death Eaters had the guts to attack us. They did however, have the guts to attack Jenny. That's another conversation I remember from that summer. 

"Ebony, I have to tell you something," my father said as he entered my room. 

"Yes Daddy?" I smiled sweetly generally surprised to see him home at this hour, "why aren't you at the Ministry?" 

"I have some disturbing news," he said. 

"What's wrong, are Mom and Stace okay?" 

"They're fine." 

"Then what is it?" 

"I'm afraid it's- it's Jenny." 

"What about her?" I was suddenly very afraid. 

"Her house was attacked last night. She and her entire family were found dead this morning. I just heard from the ministry and came right home to tell you. I'm sorry" My entire life changed in that instant. Jenny was part of me. I mine as well have lost my wand arm. 

"But-but you said they couldn't get to us. I heard you telling Mum the other night." 

"And I meant it. They still won't. But Jenny, well they decided to hit Jenny's house last night." 

"Why Daddy?" I asked, "Why Jenny? She never did anything to any of them." 

"Power sweetie." he said and held me, "They hurt innocent unsuspecting people to feel powerful." I didn't reply, just sobbed and sobbed until I wasn't sure if I could cry anymore. 

******* 

Everyone expected me to "bounce back" from the tragedy. After all, my father had survived Voldermort's attack at one and turned out okay despite being raised by the Dursleys. Well my mother had been posses by Voldermort and had gotten over it in a few weeks. I believe it was because I grew up with so little tragedy in my life that I couldn't 'bounce back' like everyone wanted me to. My father had allowed to me grieve for a month or so but then he started saying things like, 'perk up' and, 'you'll make new friends'. I know he was just trying to help but I didn't want to perk up, I had no desire to make new friends. I wanted Jenny back. By August I was a shell of the perfect daughter I had once been. 

"You could have stopped them." I told my father once, "With just one curse. Just by getting _involved_ you could have stopped them from killing Jenny." My father looked at me for an instant, quite taken aback by my sudden and calm statement. 

"Ebby," he said, "I couldn't have done a thing. You know my power was simply against Voldermort." 

"But what you told Mom was true, one attack from you and those Death Eaters would be to scared to carry on." 

"Ebby, I'm not the one who can stop them. They just want power." Something about those words made something inside me click. Here my father was, holding the key to stop the rising Death Eaters from killing and he was sitting on his hands waiting for the problem to 'work itself out'. He was scared of power. 

******* 

I returned to Hogwarts changed that September. I was determined that I wouldn't be scared of power like my father. I wanted power. I spent the first part of the year prior to Christmas break withdrawing from my Gryffindor friends. It wasn't as if I meant to but I couldn't help it. Everything I used to love about Hogwarts was gone. Without Jenny, Quiditch had lost it's fun. I didn't have anyone to sneak around the halls with using Dad's old cloak and map. With no one to giggle with and talk to I began to immerse myself in my studies. I wanted to know everything about Magic. Everything there was to know. With that knowledge would come power. I wasn't scared of power. Power, I found it my studies, laid largely in the Dark Arts. 

~

**A/N **Sorry so short but I want to see what, if any feedback I get before I continue.

~


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Arts, I realized is where the real power lay. With so many Wizards scared to harness this power, it was the surest and quickest route. However, at my house and Hogwarts I had very little information on the Dark Arts available to me. What I needed was a teacher, a mentor or sorts, and I knew just the person to help me. Draco Malfoy, the infamous Death Eater. Of course, his son Thomas was a first year at Hogwarts that year, but I hardly wanted to go to a first year for help. So that Christmas Break while Mom, Dad and Stace were out for a night at Aunt Hermione's and I was home with a feigned stomachache, I took a chance. Now, you must understand, there are certain turning points in a person's life, had we been out of floo powder, or had someone walked in, I'm quite sure my obsession with the Dark Arts would have faded away to mild curiosity, but as it was I _did_ in fact use the Floo Network to get to the Malfoy Manor. As I spun past fireplace after fireplace I considered exactly what I was going to say to Draco Malfoy when I spilled suddenly onto his parlor floor, "Hi, I'm the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Want to teach me the Dark Arts?" hardly seemed appropriate. But I really didn't have time to consider many options because suddenly I felt the solid ground under me meaning I had reached my destination. I tumbled into what I now know was Darco Malfoy's private study but before I knew it, his wand was pointed right between my eyes. I reeled back. I suppose it was the first time I had been scared for my life, but definitely not the last. 

"What is the daughter of Harry Potter doing sprawled on my study floor?" he asked, wand still trained right at me. Now as I said, I didn't have a lovely little speech prepared, but as one's instincts usually do in times of need, they kicked in and words sprang to my still trembling lips. 

"I want to learn the Dark Arts." I said with my eyes focused on the end of the wand. 

"Do you expect me to believe that?" he asked. 

"Not really, but it's the truth." I sputtered. 

"And why, may I ask, do you wish to learn the Dark Arts?" 

"Power." The answer seemed to satisfy him because he removed the wand from between my eyes, yet still didn't tuck it back in his robes. 

"Get up," he said and gestured towards a chair, "sit." I obeyed; glad the immediate threat of the want was gone. Mr. Malfoy moved to the cupboard in the corner, pointed his wand at it, whispered some sort of incantation I didn't hear, and the cupboard sprang open to reveal a few shelves of small vials filled with a variety of different colored liquids. He fingered a few of the bottles looking for the right one. Finally he selected a small, half empty vial full of what looked like water but I guessed it was something more. He conjured up a glace of water and put three drops of the clear colorless liquid into the water. 

"Here" he said and handed me the glace. 

"Veritaserum?" I guessed. He nodded and I drank. I went into an odd sort of state. My head felt light and I knew I wouldn't be able to withhold the truth. 

"Why are you here?" Mr. Malfoy asked, his voice far off and echoing. 

"To learn the Dark Arts." I said my voice flat and not under my control. 

"Why?" 

"I want power." 

"And why is that?" 

"My father, he's scared of power. I will not be scared of power." 

"Why did you choose to come to the Malfoy Manor?" 

"It is well known that Draco Malfoy is well versed in the Dark Arts." 

"And you wanted to learn them from him?" 

"Yes" 

"What will you do with these powers once you have learned them?" 

"Whatever I must do to keep that power." was my expressionless reply. He smiled, well smirked really, and produced another glass with a few drops of a different potion and handed it to me. 

"Drink" he commanded, and I did. The buzzing in my head stopped and the things around me swam into focus. "_Crucio_!" he said suddenly and I felt my body jerk with pain. It felt as if knifes were stabbing me all over and every bone in my body felt as if it was ready to burst into millions of pieces. I screamed, a loud blood curdling scream like no other. Mr. Malfoy finally lifted the curse and I sat-up on the ground where I had fallen off my chair during the curse. Mr. Malfoy came and stood over me. 

"_That_ kind of power is what you're seeking correct?" 

"Yes," I said awe struck, "teach me!" The smirk was back on his face. He offered a hand to pull me up. 

" Get back into your chair. We must discuss the terms of out agreement. After all, it's not as if it's safe for you to come here all the time the same way." He sat behind his desk and poured himself a glass of brandy, not bothering to offer me any. It wasn't as if I cared, nasty stuff brandy is. "I can teach you a few things now," My Malfoy said calmly, "but once you go back to school I doubt we'll be able to continue our lessons, so we will start officially this summer. Can you make an excuse to stay here the whole summer? I assume you don't want your parents knowing as of yet of your intriguing new hobby." I simply nodded, "So can you think of any excuse?" he asked again. 

"Given time, I'm sure I can concoct something" I said. 

"But you do agree to spend the summer here then?" 

"Yes. Just one issue though, your son." 

"Yes, what about him?" 

"Well he goes to school with me. I believe it would be slightly-" I hesitated, "Er- slightly sentimental if he knew of my... Well honestly I don't trust him not to blow my cover," I said. Mr. Malfoy laughed in what could only be described as a good-natured way. 

"To be quite honestly, neither do I. Thomas doesn't mean to say things he shouldn't but he has an unfortunate habit of doing just that." 

"So you will teach me, but Thomas won't know, and I can start this summer?" 

"There is one more issue. I will expect-" he paused for a second, looked me up and down and leaned over the desk, "payment, for my services." he whispered huskily. I glanced around the room, Mahogany everything, priceless works of Wizarding art, and Magical artifacts I'm sure cost a fortune. Mr. Malfoy did not want money. 

"No." I said. 

"No?" he recoiled. 

"I will not become your whore to learn the Dark Arts. I told you I wanted to learn them for power. Being your whore would hardly constitute power." Mr. Malfoy stared at me wide eyed but his shocked expression faded slowly back to that smirk. 

"When do you have to be back?" he asked me as if the last little bit of the conversation never took place. 

"My family is at my aunt's. If this visit is like the rest of them, they won't be back until well after midnight." 

"Good," he said and glanced at an elaborate clock adorning a shelf, "That gives us time to have a mini lesson." 

"What are you going to teach me?" 

"Do you know memory charms?" he asked me. 

"Those aren't Dark Magic." 

"Correct, but very useful all the same. You didn't answer my question." 

"No, I have never been taught them." 

"First lesson:" he said downing the rest of the brandy and standing up, "learn by your own means. Magic is only _harvested_ through that wand of yours." he nodded to my wand, which I was clutching in my right hand. "Spells and incantation simply aid in the process. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" he asked me. 

"You're saying that I don't need to be _taught_ memory charms, simply need to _know_ what I want a spell to do." 

"Precisely." 

"So the fact that I never have been taught how to perform a memory charm shouldn't really hinder me. 

"Right again. Of course I don't expect you to be able to do that quiet yet. So lesson two is memory charms. You must understand that memory charms are very important." He was speaking in an easy and fluent manor, "Memory charms are almost as efficient as the Imperius curse when it comes to manipulating people. You in particular will find the memory charm most useful. Now the correct incantation is '_oblivate'_...

Our lessons continued like that through all of Christmas break and picked up again during my spring break. Most of the time they took place in the middle of the night seeing as how I couldn't keep pretending to be sick without arousing suspicion. That was the first step in my walk to where I am today, those midnight lessons with Draco Malfoy learning all I could to become a dark witch. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, I was thinking," I said around the end of my spring break, "perhaps I could spend the summer away." My father looked at me, his expression a mixture of surprise and hurt. I honestly couldn't blame him. Both him and my mother worked hard to make the household good and loving, and with Stacy now at Hogwarts this year, I could tell they, Mum especially, were feeling a little lost without us. Now here I was, their eldest daughter, pride and joy, asking to leave the house for an entire summer. "It's not you Dad!" I said, as upset as I was with him for being so afraid of power, I still couldn't stand the thought of seeing him look like that, I never could. "I just- well I don't feel like sitting around here and thinking of Jenny. I mean yeah, I've been feeling better when I have Hogwarts homework and stuff to distract me but just sitting around here..." 

"There isn't enough to keep you preoccupied?" he finished dejectedly 

"Umm- yeah," 

"Well where do you want to go? I can't just send you off to go backpacking or anything." Just then the apparation alarm that my father had installed for our safety went off, and the hand labeled "Ginny" went from "shopping" to "Home" on our grandfather 'clock.' "I think your mother would shoot me," he said with a nervous laugh. 

"I've looked into it actually. The ministry offers exchange programs. That's my first choice. They're relatively inexpensive and if I want to get into the ministry when I'm older it will certainly look good on my résumé. I was thinking I could go to America maybe. I've always wanted to see Salem." The Ministry did in fact offer exchange programs, and I had all the registration forms to be on one to Salem. Of course that was just through Draco Malfoy's connection at the Ministry. I wasn't _actually _going to be going anywhere outside of Britain. He had even gone so far as to pull a few strings at the Office of Magic in the US to create a family who I would be staying with. 

"America? That's a long way Ebby," my father said his brow furrowed. I could tell he was desperately trying to be supportive of me and keep my happy, yet still be the ever-protective father he always was... "Why not go somewhere on the continent?" 

"Because I want to _go away_, go away. Besides I don't speak any other languages. I want to have fun, not deal with a language barrier." My father looked at me. His green eyes filled with worry and hurt. 

"I guess I can talk it over with your Mother Ebby. You know we care about you, and want what's best." 

"I know," I said. 

Yes, want what's best. The best thing for me to do to get over Jenny was to learn about the Dark Arts, to become all-powerful. Someday I wanted to be more powerful than my mentor. My father did in fact talk to my mother that very afternoon, and at dinner he announced that I was allowed to go. By the look my Mum was giving dad I'm pretty sure she was against the idea but my father had persuaded her to le me go. Of course Draco Malfoy's name was never mentioned, even as a contact at the Ministry. When asked, I told them I read about exchange programs in a book and wrote a few letters to the ministry to figure out the details. 

*** 

I apparated into Mr. Malfoy's study that night. 

"Hello, Ebony," he said, "I see you have indeed learned to apparate." 

"I have," I said trying not to let my pride show through. Mr. Malfoy hated it when I did that. I had been practicing all break after he had casually mentioned that it was a skill I might wish to learn. He sorted through some papers on his desk and finally found a small rolled up peace of parchment. He got up and walked around me like he usually did, appraising me and my performance. 

"Very well. I thought you might accomplish that particular task soon. So I took the liberty of getting you this," he held out the small scroll. I looked down to find an apparation license baring the name _Elizabeth Cole_. 

"It doesn't have my name on it," I said. 

"Of course not. I couldn't very well go into the Ministry and tell them that I needed a permit for Harry Potter's eldest daughter now could I? You just need to have that slip of paper so that the Ministry won't trace your apparation route all the time." 

"Oh," I said, embarrassed that he had to tell me something so painfully obvious. "I have good news," I said in hopes to cover up my earlier blunder, "My Mother and Father have decided that I may in fact go away for the summer." 

"Have they?" he mused, "I heard your father talking about you at the Ministry just a week ago. About how proud he was of you for sticking it through and how happy he was that you were at the top of all your classes. I thought he might not let you go." 

"They- let me," I said hesitantly thinking of how much I had hurt them. 

"Yes..." he said 

"Nothing. Just that they let me," 

"No, you hesitated. There is something you are not telling me. I demand to know what it is." 

_Stupid_ I thought _you know not to keep things from him! He always finds out. _

"I just, well, they weren't happy about it." 

"That is a given," he said as he walked towards his desk and motioned for me to follow, "I think what you are meaning to say is that it hurt them, and that upsets you." 

"I..." 

"Oh no," he said, "I'm very proud of you. It hurt them and yet you still came here and told me that you were going. You even seemed a bit excited about going despite their pain." 

"Oh." was all I could say to that, "So what are our lessons going to be tonight?" He smiled, that wicked smile. I cocked my head to look at it, actually that _delicious_ evil smile. 

"The Unforgivables," he said. 

"Umm sir?" I questioned, "I know you said I'm moving fast but aren't those very advanced for me." 

"You should be able to do them by now. I can give you easy dark spells that you've never heard of before and you can do them successfully on the first try. I have full confidence in you to complete each cruse well. Once I'm sure you can do them, I'll teach you how to block the Imperious Curse. Mind you not everyone can do it. I can just subdue it a little, not fight it completely." 

"My father," I said, "can block the Imperious Curse." 

"So I've heard, but all in due time. For now, we'll just work on casting them." He waved his wand and a tank of huge white rats appeared. "I trust you know the incantations?" I nodded. "Good, no use starting small. Let's begin with the killing curse." He reached into the tank and pulled out a squealing white rat. He placed it on his desk and the rat tried to scurry away but Mr. Malfoy waved his wand and put up what I assumed was an invisible cage of sorts. I paused and just watched the rat scurry around. "Well what are you waiting for girl? Use the killing curse." 

I raised my wand. This was it, my first unforgivable. Of course it wasn't on another human bean so I wouldn't be sent to Azkaban but this was a turning point, and I knew it. Finally I aimed my wand at the small creature. "AVADA KEDAVRA," I bellowed and watched as my wand let out a green light and the sound of rushing death filled the room, stealing the very life out of the pitiful white rat. I felt a surge of power unlike any I had ever known. It was as if all the magic surrounding us was suddenly cursing through my veins, pounding in me, transforming me for a brief time; it was like a thousand drug highs all at once. Once the rushing green light was gone and the sound had died down, I lowed my wand to my side and sank into a chair. Draco Malfoy came and put his hands on the arms of my chair, lowering his face until it was inches from mine. 

"It's wonderful isn't it?" I nodded to overwhelmed to speak. "That was remarkable for your first try. Most time rats just get a burnt paw or something of the like. I think we can expect great things from you Miss. Potter." I looked up at him again, shock and awe obvious in my green eyes. 

"Dumbledore, said that to my father." I stuttered. 

"I know, I heard him bragging about it once." he said quietly, "You should spend the night here and let that feeling wear off. Maybe even-" he paused and lifted one of his hands to my cheek, "put it to good use?" 

"You're not very loyal to the memory of your late wife." I stated my defenses kicking in to quell the power high. 

"Your father killed her." 

"I know." I answered, my head held high. That was one of my father's best moments, at the height of his career, killing Dark Witches and Wizards at every turn. I was immensely proud of my father's death toll. 

"His daughter should repay me for that death." 

"No Mr. Malfoy," I said and rose, the situation draining the remarkable feeling from my body completely. It's not that I didn't find Mr. Malfoy attractive, au contraire, I found him very appealing. He moved like a hawk, each movement swift and precise. Often during our lessons I found myself longing after him wondering what those pale and thin fingers would feel like caressing my skin. Yet I knew that to let him have his way would always put me second to him. Someday I would be more powerful than him. Then I would have him. "I am going home now Mr. Malfoy." 

"Same time tomorrow for your last lesson before returning to school for the rest of term," he called as I neared the fireplace to go home, not wanting to set off the apparation alarm inside my house. 

"I know," I replied and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my family room with the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan nervously sending periodical glances at the clock. 

"It's still there," I heard my father say beside me. 

"Hm?" I asked, turning with a start to face him. 

"The clock, it's still there, and it reads 11:07 like it did five seconds ago." 

"Oh. I ummm," I stuttered having no clue what to say. 

"If you're tired go to bed pumpkin, you're going back to school tomorrow. Don't feel the need to stay up with all of us." 

"You wouldn't mind?" I said and glanced at my sister who was sitting on the ground laughing about something with our cousin. 

"Of course not. You've spent almost the whole break around us." 

"Alright good night Daddy," I said pecking him on the cheek. "Night all!" I announced, standing and exiting the sitting room. 

"Night Ebby." 

"Goodnight." 

"Sleep well!" A chorus of voices responded. I walked into my room checking my watch, relieved that my father had given me the easy out. Mr. Malfoy was not going to be happy I was late. I shut and locked the door to my room before Apparating out. 

"Nine minutes," Draco Malfoy said starring into the face of a golden pocket watch. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sit," he commanded. 

I sat. 

"I do not like tardiness," he began to circle my chair. That irked me. He always had me sit when he lectured me so I had to continuously look up to him. 

"Nor do I, but you've stressed that these meetings are of absolute secrecy, and I couldn't escape the family gathering." 

"Well, perhaps next time it would be wise for you to think of some excuse as to why you must leave early in advance." 

"Perhaps." I replied curtly 

"And perhaps you should be punished someway for your tardiness." I waited, he couldn't deal out anything too bad; after all, I was leaving for school tomorrow. 

"Yes-" I prompted. 

"Are you that eager to serve your punishment?" he asked with that annoying smart-ass smirk on his face. 

"No," I replied. 

"What?" 

"No _sir," I corrected _

"That's good, because your punishment is very simple." he paused as if daring me to again inquire what it was. "You are still a bit squeamish about applying torture onto others. I think I will use this punishment as a lesson. You will find that there are ten muggles in my dungeon at this very moment," he stated. "I like to keep them around for instances just like this. Your job is to torture nine of them." 

"With the Cruciatus Curse?" I asked. I couldn't imagine inflicting the Cruciatus Curse on nine different people. 

He casually shrugged, "By whatever means you like but Cruciatus is probably the most painful." 

"Alright, lead me to your dungeons." I said standing up. I followed Draco through the twisting and curving halls of the Malfoy Manor. The descent into the dungeons was not a pleasant one; the walls sucked happiness from their enclosure as the niter sucked the oxygen from the air. 

"Here we are," he said far to pleasantly for our dismal surroundings when we reached a solid wooden door. He pulled out his wand, said a charm and the door popped open. With a creek, it revealed ten muggles, three men, one woman, four teenage girls, and one small boy child. Everyone looked up when we entered. 

"How long have they been here?" I asked as I scanned the room. I couldn't believe humans were actually living in here. The room couldn't have been any larger than 7x7 feet and it wreaked the scent of too many people in too small a space. No one looked like they had showered or bathed in ages. A whole in the ground indicated what imagined being their toilette. A sickening feeling began to well up from my stomach. They were living like rats! 

"Oh, they've been here for about a year to six months," Draco said offhandedly. My eyes wondered over to the four girls who were huddling in a corner, pulling a spare blanket around the four of them. The feeling in my stomach got worse. 

"They're not here for-" I trailed off. 

"Well of course," Draco Malfoy laughed, "though I'd say Thomas makes more visits down here than I do." I saw all four of the girls pull the blanket closer as if the bit of material could save them from the hell of Draco Malfoy's hands. 

"But Thomas if barely eleven!" I protest indignantly. 

"Are you going to tell me how to parent?" he asked with an amused raiser eyebrow. 

"No," I sighed. 

"Excuse me?" he said in that arrogant tone I would vow to get rid of. 

"No _sir," I corrected. _

"That's what I thought. Now get on with it," he urged. "Nine out of ten." I knew enough to know that _Crucio would tire me out too much, and that I couldn't fathom the idea of inflicting that much pain on these poor souls, so I decided on something less harsh. The __Causar Dor curse was something I had learned in one of the books Draco had given me to read. I gave a sick glance around the room. Who should I choose to forgo torture? Briefly, I considered the four girls; they couldn't possibly be any older than me, and had obviously suffered something terrible, but I changed my mind when my eyes fell on the small boy who was curled up under what I presumed to be his mother's arm. I would spare him. I took aim with my wand and fired the curse at the first girl. Her screams echoed all around us before I lifted the curse. The bile began to rise in my throat. I chanced a glance at Draco to see he was smirking. How could he enjoy this? This was sick! I was beginning to feel ill in my stomach. Every time I lowered my wand I felt worse and worse. Each person's screams became more and more torturous. I had turned my wand on all of the muggles except the boy and the mother when I rounded on them. _

"Spare my baby," the women pleaded. "He's sick." As if on cue the child coughed. 

"Thean I'm sorry," I said, and I lowered my wand to curse her. As the jet of light shot though my wand, and the woman's screams echoed around us, I couldn't help but think of my father's mother, dying to save her only son. 

"Stop it!" the boy yelled and charged at me his little fist beating uselessly at my legs. "Stop hurting my mummy!" he sobbed. I lifted the curse and impassively pushed the child off my robes. 

"Why?" the girl in the corner croaked. "Why are we here?" 

"Because you're worthless," Mr. Malfoy answered for me. 

"I don't understand," the womaen said. 

"You're nothing. I am superior to you and that's that." He answered slowly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

I turned to look at Mr. Malfoy. 

"Come along Ebby," he spoke up. We exited the cell and Mr. Malfoy locked the door behind us. "It's a real rush the first time isn't it?" he spoke up, taking my sickening silence for awe. 

"Yes," I said, but I was lying. That was sick. Torturing innocent people wasn't power. Power was respect, fighting those who could fight back, and defending what you believed in; Draco Malfoy did not have power. 

"I can't wait to be powerful," I spoke up. 

"Just wait," Draco said, "You'll be great." 

I nodded. I would be great. I would be greater than Draco Malfoy, than any of the Death Eaters, and I would have real power, not this sickening illusion of it. 


End file.
